


When all Hope is Lost, Where Will you Be?

by ticktockriveranddoctor



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Pregnant, timebaby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticktockriveranddoctor/pseuds/ticktockriveranddoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River is pregnant. Things start out well, but as the days go on, she realizes how hard this is going to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. But...Time Lords don't get sick

River ran down the hallway and heaved into the toilet. The Doctor was right behind her, holding ringlets of hair out of her face and rubbing soothing patterns on her back. When she emptied her stomach, she sat up against the wall catching her breath. “You alright now?” She lazily nodded. “Absolutely fine.” He stood up and held out his hand. “Let’s get you to bed. No wife of mine is going to be sick.” She smiled and let him lead the way. 

“I feel fine!” She rolled her eyes. He made her sit in bed all day, and wouldn’t even let Clara come in. He laid his hand over her head. “Not warm.” She glared him. “I’m not warm because I’m not sick!” He walked away from the bed. “You threw up. You’re not fine.” She threw the paperback book beside her at him. “That was hours ago.” He grinned at her. “Feel better.” He started for the door. “Let Clara in, I need to talk to her.” He didn’t turn around. “No.” She screamed at him. He turned and looked at her, wide eyed. “What did you say?” He stumble backwards. “I..I said.. Let me go get her.” She smirked. “I thought you said that.”

Clara appeared in the doorway minutes later. “You wanted me?” River’s expression turned serious. “This is important. I need you to go to the medical bay.” She looked at River worriedly. ”Why? What’s wrong?” River started tearing up. “Get a test..” She wiped her eyes. “Please, get a pregnancy test. The TARDIS will lay them out for you.” Clara stared at her in shock. “Are you?” River sniffed. “I think so. I can’t use the med scanner. He’ll know I did.” Clara nodded. “I’ll be back in a minute.”  
She came back a few minutes later. “Here they are.” River took the package and went into the bathroom. Minutes later, she came out. White as a ghost. “I…I’m pregnant.” Clara hugged her. “It’s alright. You’ll be a great mother.” River sighed. “That’s not what I’m afraid of.”

River had always wanted children, but she long ago accepted that she wouldn’t. Their lives were dangerous and a child would, without a doubt, get injured. She and the Doctor never did anything to prevent it, they just never saw it to be a problem, it was proving to be just that.

River put the pregnancy test into a pouch and threw it into a drawer. She then laid down and thought about what she could tell the Doctor.

 

 

\--------------------------------------

 

 

River barely made it to the toilet before heaving up the contents of her stomach. It was the same time of morning, 5:47 AM and it was the fourth day in a row. The Doctor was starting to be suspicious that she was hiding something from him. Time Lords rarely got sick. When they did, it lasted a day or two and was gone. This was different. It was at the same time, every morning, and gone within the hour. It didn’t make sense. 

She stood up and smiled at him. “Thank you, Sweetie.” He plastered a smile on his face that she read right through. “What is it? What’s wrong?” He frowns at her. “I know you know what’s wrong. Why won’t you tell me?” She froze. She was planning on telling him that week, while she wasn’t showing. She thought he’d figure it out on his own. Apparently not. “Tell me. Right now.” She looked into his eyes. He was dead serious, he was going to find out now. “Let’s go to the-“ He cut her off. “No. Tell me here.” She sat down on the bathtub’s edge, he did as well. “I wasn’t planning on telling you like this. I guess I have no choice.” His face changed from strictness to worry. “What’s wrong?” She shook her head. “No, nothing, actually, it’s good, really good, a miracle.” The last word put the pieces together for him. Miracle. He stared at her wide eyed. “River, are you pregnant?” She hesitated before nodding slowly. They stared at each other, blankly. Waiting for a cue, of what they were allowed to feel. He started to smile. “A baby?” She nodded. “River, this is amazing!” His grin got wider. She started to smile, as well. He clasped his hands together and looked at her with confusion. “How?” She smirked. “I think you know exactly how.” He blushed furiously. “We’re going to be parents.” She giggled. “Yes we are.” He laid his hand over her stomach. “We’re going to be great parents.” She looked down at his hand, smiling and tearing up. She put her hand over his. “Yes. We are.” 

He jumped up and ran for the door. “Clara! Clara!” He turned to River. “I have to tell Clara.” River giggled. “She knows.” He stood there, bouncing. “I’m…I’m going to tell her anyway.” River laughed again. “At least wait until she wakes up.” He grinned. “No.” When he left, River was still giggling. Poor Clara.


	2. Just shy of four months

The morning sickness was long gone as she was shy of four months. Though, The Doctor had to deal with something much more interesting.

“Sweetie? The baby wants fried potato chips and chocolate sauce” She was reading in the library.

“Yes, Dear.” He danced around the kitchen while Clara guessed at what she would want next.

“Oh, and some orange juice?” He rolled his eyes. “You hate oranges.” 

“No I don’t.” Clara giggled at River. “I have a hankering for one other thing.” He rolled his eyes.

“What is it?” He heard her giggle. “You, my love.” 

His eyes widened. Clara smiled. “Where the hell did that one come from?” She pointed at the stairs. “Don’t displease a pregnant lady.” He winked and ran up the stairs.

\----------  
They laid in bed together, content in being in each other’s arms. At least, he was content. Before he knew it, she was on top of him, kissing him ravenously and passionately. He wrapped his hands around her and kissed her back. She moaned into his mouth. After a few minutes, she sat up and smiled. “Thank you.” He looked at her confused. “That’s all?” She giggled. “That’s all I’m in the mood for. Good night.” He smiled, slightly disappointed and then chuckled. “Good night, River.”  
\----------  
Clara, River and Doctor all sat in the control room, drinking tea. River perked up and grinned. “Let’s go on an adventure.” He shook his head. “You’re too big.” Clara’s eyes widened. River started to tear up. Clara patted her shoulder. “He didn’t mean it like that.” River glared at him. “Bastard.” She ran up the stairs and into her room. “River!” He chased her into the bedroom and saw her crying on her bed. He sat on the edge as she cried. ”You know I didn’t mean it like that.” She hit him with a pillow. “Shut up.” He combed his fingers through her hair. “Why has this got you so upset?” She sat up and hugged him as if she hadn’t been angry moments ago. “I know I have gotten fat. I’m not tiny and beautiful like Clara..” He looked at her in shock. “Clara? You think I like Clara?” She nodded. “Of course you do. She’s perfect.” He pressed his lips to her forehead. “I love you, River. Not Clara. Don’t think differently.” She sniffed once more and smiled. “Doctor? Can I have some ice cream?”


End file.
